There is a differential transmission method for transmitting a signals having opposite phases through two signal lines, respectively, so as to transmit data. For example, the differential signals are transmitted between two electronic components mounted on the printed board through two wires patterned on the printed board.
In light of impedance matching or noise resistance, it is desirable that the interval between two wirings should be constant and the lengths thereof should be equal to each other. However, depending on positions of terminals of electronic components mounted on the printed board, the arranged sequence of the two wirings has to be changed. In such a case, it is difficult to make the interval between the two wirings constant and lengths thereof equal to each other.